The Lost Uchiha
by Fire-Shadow-Ice
Summary: Sasuke has a twin, but no one nows that she is alive, except Itachi and Kakashi... can she save her brother and start a new life, read to find out... the first bit isn't that good, but it gets better...
1. The Beginning

My story starts, twelve years ago in the hidden Konoha village. On March the fourteenth, nineteen ninety five, the Konoha village was under attack. Usually, it would be ninjas that attacked, but not this time, no; this time it was something three times as strong as a ninja army. This time it was the 'Nine-Tailed-Fox.' Rumors had been heard of the fox and the destruction he caused to any village that he passed, anyone who tried to stop the fox, ended up dead.

Jounin and Chunin ninjas fought with their lives to protect the village, Genin also joined the fight, even the guardian of the village helped, but there was no luck. Hundreds were killed, adults and children lay on the ground, their bodies wrapped in a blanket of blood. The fox was seventy times bigger then an average sized man, he had nine tails that lashed out, destroying trees and houses. He had teeth and claws that were sharper than daggers.

After twenty six hours of non-stop fighting, the fourth Hokage had come across a sealing-jutsu in one of his books. The Hokage was a youngish boy who had vowed to protect the village and everyone in it with his life. The first and second Hokages were killed after creating the Konoha village. The third, on the other hand, was still alive. The third Hokage was older than the fourth, not by many years, but still, non the less he was older and wiser.

At one o'clock in the morning, the fourth Hokage stumbled out of his room with a book placed upon his left hand and in his right arm, he carried a baby boy. The boy was two hours old, and he had no idea that when the sun rose, his life would be a difficult one. The Hokage had no choice but to use this boy, as he was the youngest in the village.

He climbed the many steps that lead to the tallest tower. There, he placed the baby in the middle of a small towel, then positioned ten candles around where the baby lay. He then lit all the candles while muttering a few words. Next he performed a few hand signs, afterwards he placed a hand on the boy's head and his other hand was pointing towards the fox. The beast suddenly froze, the Hokage's hand that was aimed at the fox was now on the baby's stomach. The boy was crying from the noise, but all the Hokage cared about, was that he had saved the village, but the demon was not gone, it was now placed in the boy's tiny body and hopefully will stay there for eternity.

Four hours had passed since the sealing-jutsu had been performed, the villagers were still trying to clear up, and everyone had decided to bury all the bodies later that afternoon. As well as make a memorial for all the shinobis that had lost their lives protecting the village, the memorial would be named 'DIA' (died in action).

At five thirty, the guardian that had helped to save the village was too weak to survive another night, so she asked the fourth Hokage for help. The Hokage could only think of one solution; do the same sealing-jutsu on her as he had done on the fox. The guardian agreed, as this was the only way to save her life.

The Hokage called a village meeting, and when everyone had arrived, he asked for a baby, preferably the youngest they could find.

A woman stepped forward out of the crowd, she carried a baby girl in her hands, "I found this baby half an hour ago, I don't know where her parents are, but she is from the Uchiha clan. I think she is only an hour old…." the woman said with a small quiver in her voice, because she knew that the family was still alive, and she didn't find the baby on her own. The baby girl was with her twin and her mother was trying to prepare some food for them both, when the woman snatched the child as revenge on their mother.

The Fourth Hokage received the baby girl and performed the same sealing jutsu on the guardian, as he did the fox.

He now had two babies, one with a water spirit and the other with a demon fox spirit. He decided to call the boy Naruto Uzumaki, he didn't know anything about the baby but he had always like the name 'Naruto' but had not yet met anyone with that name.

The girl on the other hand, he knew that she was from the Uchiha clan, he wasn't sure how he knew but… something was saying that she was from the Uchiha clan, it might have been the guardian that was saying it. Anyway… he knew the girls family, but since she now had the guardian within her, her thought it safe not to give the girl back to her family… He called her Sakura Uchiha, not sure why he chose Sakura but Uchiha was her family name.

Everyone knew about Naruto and the 'Nine-Tailed-Fox' but no one knew about Sakura and the guardian, so he only told the Third Hokage and Kakashi, as Kakashi was made to look after her. He trained her for six years and she had become extremely strong, she was made a genin early, but it was kept a secret as Kakashi was thinking, that if the village was attacked, then they had Sakura to help.

* * *

okay i know that it's short, but im workin on doin more... if i get enough reviews then i will submit more quicker

thanks for reading


	2. Her name is Ice

Twelve years have passed since Naruto and Sakura got their spirits.

Naruto Uzumaki found out about his spirit when he was 11, but he didn't tell anyone seeing that nearly all of the village was ignoring him already… He didn't want the people who actually talk to him, to ignore him because of the fact that he had a monster inside of him. He has grown a lot physically, but not mentally… he is still a child in his head. He is well known in the hidden Konoha village for being an idiot, but as he has grown, more people have started to get along with him, especially the shinobis…

When he became a genin he was placed on a team with two other members. Sakura Haruno: Naruto really likes her, but she can spot the obvious things like when a genjutsu is being used. Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura is in love with him and Naruto hates his guts. He doesn't really like anyone, and his mission is to kill his older brother. His clan was destroyed by Itachi, his older brother, that's why he seeks revenge on him, and he is the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Together they were 'Team Seven' even if they hardly ever got along with each other, but when a mission needed doing, they got along enough to complete it.

Sakura Uchiha found out about her spirit when she was four, but that was only because she heard him talking to the Third Hokage about her and the water guardian spirit. Kakashi had been her sensei for six years until her got team seven, that's when Sakura left the village, but she still helped out on missions if the village needed help.

After helping lots of villages, many people got to know her name and she became 'The Lost Uchiha' she thought this was just because they new her last name, but didn't know the real reason. She decided to change her name to 'Ice' so that people wouldn't know who she really was, a few weeks passed and the name 'Ice' had become extremely popular. She hasn't got any friends, as she has never learnt how to trust other people, there have only been three people who knew that she existed; Kakashi, who now thought she was dead, Itachi, her older brother who she is seeking revenge on and the Third Hokage, who is now dead but definitely not forgotten.

In the last year, there has been quite a bit going on in Sakura's life… She found out about being a relative to Sasuke, she also found out about him running away and she has been searching for him for the last eight months. She has also made friends with two Konoha shinobis, they are Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. They have been getting all the news from Konoha for her, because since the Fourth Hokage died, there has been no one sending her information on missions.

They came to visit her every weekend, unless they were on a mission, then they would send her a note and try and meet her when neither of them were on missions. The only mission that Sakura has been doing, is looking for her two brothers.

So far a year and half has past and her brother is still working for Orochimaru, and Shikamaru had said something to her like 'Oh, it's really quiet in Konoha because Naruto has left for two years, you should come back with us,' she didn't know if what he said was true, it might have just been something he said to make her go back to the village.

Well another years has passed and Sakura could hear voices in the forest.

"Sakura?! Hey Sakura are you there?!" Neji Hyuga shouted at the top of his lungs, but he wasn't alone…

"You don't need to shout, I'm right behind you…" Sakura said, as she Neji and his two 'friends' spun around to look at her.

"Um… we're here because Sasuke is back and Tsunade wants to meet someone called 'Ice' and I thought you could help us find him…"

"Well Ice is a she, and you've found me" she replied, curious to what reactions she would get from them.

"Wait a minute… you're Ice, and you never told us this because…?!" Neji asked with a confused look on his face.

"I never told you, because I forgot about it, and the only reason why I am Ice, is because when the other villages found out about my real name, they always called me 'The Lost Uchiha' and I don't want everyone knowing that I'm from the Uchiha clan" she answered their question, but she thought that she might have gave them a bit too much information about herself. Neji was the only person she knew out of the three, and she had just told two strangers her identity and that she is from a clan that there were only supposed to be one survivor and his brother.

"So… what does the Fifth Hokage want with me?" she asked as they stood there staring at her, "Hey! Guys, what does the Hokage want with me?" she asked again.

"Sorry, I always thought Ice would be a boy, because Ice is one of the strongest shinobis you can find" Neji replied, "and I don't know what she want with you, she just asked us to fetch you, but she didn't say why, sorry."

"A girl can be just as good as a boy, and I was trained by Kakashi Hotake and I became a genin when I was seven, that's why I am quite strong. Anyway, if Tsunade didn't tell you why she wanted me, then let's go and find out" she replied, a bit annoyed that Neji hadn't said who the other two shinobis were and that he thought that girls weren't as strong as boys.

* * *

here is the second part, read and review please

enjoy


	3. What? Twins?

-1 All of them left for the Konoha village and was met by Rock-Lee at the main gate.

"Who is this good looking female? And I thought Tsunade wanted Ice bringing here?" he asked while giving Neji and the others death glares.

"I am Ice you idiot… and don't call me good looking…. Um… are we going to the Hokage's place or are we just gonna stand around here all day?" she was starting to really get annoyed.

Lee nodded in agreement and led the way to the battle arena.

"How come we are going to the battle arena instead of Tsunade's place?" Neji asked while looking confused.

"Well there are a lot of shinobis at this meeting and her office is too small, so we had to move the meeting to the battle arena… is there a problem with that?" Lee asked as he was getting frustrated.

When they arrived at the arena, the proceeded through the giant doors, and all of the shinobi looked at Ice as if to say 'who are you and why are you here?'

There was a short silence and Neji was the first to break it, "This is Ice… you asked us to bring her and, well… here she is… so can we start the meeting? Unless there is something you want to say…"

Everyone looked at Neji as though he was crazy… saying that a girl was the famous Ice. All of the shinobis, except Gaara, Sasuke and the boys with Neji started laughing.

Ice suddenly put her hand forward and an enormous dragon made of water appeared behind her…

"How did you do that? You didn't even do any signs… it's not a jutsu, so how?" one of the shinobis said, they all had stopped laughing.

"This is my spirit… like Gaara has the sand spirit in him, I've got a water spirit in me, and he is called Agua. Now… anyone want to laugh at me and die, go ahead… I don't mind using a little chakra for that" Ice warned as she was not amused with the behaviour of these so called shinobis.

The room was in utter silence… "well… now that we've found out that Ice is a girl and NO ONE IS GOING TO SAY ANYTHING MORE ON THE SUBJECT!! We shall start the meeting." Tsunade had also been surprised to find out that Ice was a girl, but no one said anything more on the topic.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my old student… Sakura Uchiha…" a voice had spoke up from the corner and when her last name had been mentioned everyone in the room froze apart from the owner of the voice and Ice.

"Kakashi-sensei… long time no see. I'm gonna warn you now… say my proper name again and I'll send you to the under world," she had recognised the voice as soon as he had said the first word.

"Well it looks like you haven't changed at all 'Ice'… I thought you was dead, it seems I'm not that lucky…" Kakashi stepped out from th shadows and Ice could tell that he was in a playful mood.

"If you want to get rid of me, then fight me and win. You haven't changed either and this is a meeting for shinobis that are in a fighting mood as Orochimaru is on his way here…now" she gave him a glare that could have even scared Orochimaru away.

"Wait…! You are from the Uchiha clan? And what do you mean 'Orochimaru is coming here'?" Sasuke broke the silence and when he spoke it danger in his voice.

"Yeah I am from the Uchiha clan, and unfortunately for me… my brother is Itachi. And when I say Orochimaru is coming I heard his planes a week ago, that they are going to invade the Konoha village in 6 days… so they will either be here today or tomorrow." Ice replied in a calm voice, ignoring the death threat glare Sasuke had pasted on his face.

As soon as Sasuke heard Itachi's name he gasped and moved his glare to Kakashi.

"Um… this is awkward… how can I put this… you two are … twins" Kakashi was curious how both Sasuke and Ice would take this.

"WHAT!!!!!" they both shouted at the same time.

"You've been my sensei since I was four years old. I'm seventeen and you just come out with this new NOW!?!?!?!" Ice was surprised, shocked and annoyed all at the same time.

"I agree with her… I've been in team seven for about five years… and you didn't even hint that there was another member of the Uchiha clan!!" Sasuke was nmoe annoyed than usual.

"Well at least you two are getting along, kind of. I didn't want to tell you until you was ready to here it," Kakashi was trying to think of an excuse that might be able to spare his life, as both Ice and Sasuke were one of the strongest shinobis in the Konoha village.

"If you told us earlier then we could have teamed up to fight and kill Itachi and then we could have gone after Orochimaru, also if you had told me before I left then I would have had a reason to stay in the Konoha village instead of going with Orochimaru." this was the first time that anyone had seen Sasuke let his emotions get in his way, as he had tears streaming down his face with anger and betrayal.

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi wasn't looking for an excuse anymore, now he was looking for sympathy… he didn't think about it being betrayal.

* * *

sorry it took some time to submit... i know this story isn't as good as what it could be

but if you do like it then enjoy


	4. Itachi's mistake

-1 "You raised me as a daughter, you trained me as a student and you also told me every secret as a best friend. But you can't even tell me the truth about my family?" Ice was starting to get upset.

Kakashi was thinking on what to say, "Look… I didn't think you two would ever meat each other and if you did, then you wouldn't be bothered. The only time I've ever seen you two cry, was when Itachi killed your parents, I didn't think-"

"That's it! You never 'think' you just act, even on missions" Sasuke couldn't hold it back any more, tears were streaming down his face. He turned to face Ice, then started to walk towards the door.

"Wait for me… I'm not staying here any longer" Ice quickly ran after Sasuke, but what shocked everyone more than Sasuke crying, was the fact that he waited for Ice and when she reached him, he put his arm around her shoulder.

Every one gave Kakashi a sour look, Tsunade felt extremely sorry for him so she decided to tell everyone the truth, about why Kakashi couldn't say anything to anyone about the Uchihas'.

"It's my fault he couldn't say anything." every one of the shinobis looked at Tsunade, except Kakashi. "The fourth Hokage told him not to say anything, and when I heard this news I thought it to be a good idea as well. I didn't want them to team up because I knew that they would go after Itachi first, but after they went after Itachi I was…… scared… on what they would do after. Between them, they could probably kill half of the Jounin in Konoha, as they are both higher levelled than a Jounin."

………………………………...

Sasuke and Ice walked through the forest oblivious to the obvious dangers, like snakes, bugs and most important, other ninjas that were out to make the Uchiha clan… extinct.

They could feel their enemies chakra, but they were more occupied with the fact that they had both been living alone when they could have been living as a family, if only Kakashi had said something earlier.

"Well well, looks like my younger siblings have finally found out about each other."

They recognised the voice as Itachi's, but they weren't bothered.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" he shouted at them.

Ice was the first to turn around. "We aren't interested in fighting you right now. Maybe later…" she turned back around and carried on walking with Sasuke.

The look on Itachi's face was priceless, if only Sasuke and Ice could have seen. He was astounded by how his younger sister had spoken to him like that, normally she would cower down to him, as he was the only person she had ever feared, she didn't even fear death… but he made shivers go up and down her spine. It was a mystery to him how she had the courage to talk to him like that, as though he was no threat.

"Um… why are you ignoring me? And why aren't you going to fight me? I mean every time I've said 'let's fight' neither of you have ever turned down the opposition." Itachi was after a fight, and he wasn't going to take no for answer.

Sasuke and Ice looked at each other, gave a little nod then spun around so they were facing Itachi. The look in their eyes were dangerous.

Itachi was starting to think about the fight he had just suggested, he wasn't strong enough to take on both at the same time. "can't you fight me separately?" he asked in a cowardly voice.

"NO!" they both answered together.

They heard Itachi mutter something like 'oh crap.'

Neither of them wanted to fight in the first place, but since they were forced to fight, they wanted to get it over and done with… quickly.

They both did their own jutsus, but the three Uchihas' had their sharingan activated. Itachi knew from when the fight began, that he was going to lose… but if he was going down, he was going down fighting!

The fight lasted two and a half hours, and Itachi was on the verge of death. Together Ice and Sasuke finished him off with one final attack, they did the hand signs that were followed by the words 'Fire-Ball Jutsu' and with their chakra, a great big ball of fire erupted from their mouths.

………………………………...

Iruka had found out about the Uchiha twins and decided to go looking to Tsunade. When she had told him that they had gone walking out o the village, he went looking for them.

As he reached the Konoha entrance gate, he saw lots of smoke coming from the forest, he didn't know that it was them but he had a good idea that it was.

………………………………...

He quickly started running towards where he had seen the smoke. By the time he got their, Ice and Sasuke were sat on the ground in each others arms. He heard them say "we did it, our revenge is finally over" he looked around and found the massacred body of Itachi, then he knew why they were so happy.

They noticed the presence of Iruka and looked at him. They quickly got to their feet and walked over to him.

"Hi guys, um… I'm sort of glad that you finally got your revenge, but what are you going to do know?" Iruka wasn't sure if he should have asked the question, but he did anyways.

They looked at each other, then Ice Sasuke decided to talk first. "well, we were going to spend another couple of hours out here, you know… to get to know each other a little bit better. After that we were going to return to the Konoha village and… well… do missions… and live the normal life of a Konoha shinobi basically, if that's ok with the Hokage."

"Well, let's go and find out, shall we?" Iruka turned to face the village, the added, "after we have found out if it's ok for you two to stay, then you an come back out here for as long as you want, on if you're careful."

Sasuke and Ice thought that was a brilliant idea, so all three of them headed towards the Konoha village.

* * *

I know that it isn't that long, but it is longer than the other chapters. I wont be able to get to the computer for about a week, may be longer, so I'll be writing the story but I wont be able to type it up till later.

So enjoy as I wont be able to update it for a week.

-i hope i've got some reviews to look forward to :)-


	5. explaining

-1Right… some people are getting confused.

First of all, I know that 1995 doesn't exist in Naruto's world. I also know that the fourth Hokage dies after sealing the nine-tailed-fox in Naruto.

I know that 'Sakura Uchiha' is not a good name, but it was the only one I could think of at the time.

About the time skip, from being Naruto's age to 17, I forgot to mention that, but it does happen, somewhere. Um…yeah Ice does know that she is related to Sasuke, but she doesn't know that she is his twin, and when they are arguing with Kakashi, she has forgotten about, which I will mention in the next chapter.

On one of the chapters it says 'Orochimaru's planes' well it was supposed to be 'Orochimaru's plans' as for the 'Agua' name, I heard it in a film years ago, I didn't realise that it was Spanish for water -dumb moment- so sorry for that.

If there is anything I've missed, please let me know and I will add it only this.

Oh and I realise that my grammar is really bad. It's not my fault I submitted this story, my friend was going through my stuff and she saw it, read it and told me to submit it, so don't blame me.

And don't ask why I made a chapter out of explaining this… again dumb moment.


End file.
